


(剑鄞) 着魔1-4

by cat5102



Category: (剑鄞) 着魔1-4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5102/pseuds/cat5102





	(剑鄞) 着魔1-4

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000080796 StartFragment:0000000466 EndFragment:0000080779

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000108491 StartFragment:0000000600 EndFragment:0000108474

(一) 大红嫁衣-4. 洞房花烛

李承鄞吃痛的睁开双眼,手抵着床板起身,一手压着额角撑起些许昏沉的脑袋,他意识仍旧不太清楚,迷惘的看着四周的一切.

  
  


这是哪里? 承恩殿吗,还是丽正殿呢?

  
  


不对! 这一身凤冠霞披,我差点忘了我被顾剑擒来,奇怪..怎么不见顾剑呢? 看来他还在前厅敬酒,一时半刻应该是分身乏术,我必须把握大好机会....快点逃走!!

  
  


  
  


李承鄞大步一迈本想往门口逃去,忽然又想起万一被撞得正着,不就逃不成了,他灵机一动赶紧爬上旁边的窗子,一脚才刚踏到半空中,就被硬硬生的从后面环抱住,他双脚腾空,一切都来不及思考,又被带回床榻上,随即一片大红落回头顶,细致柔暖的红绸轻触脸庞.

  
  


李承鄞满是疑惑,伸手正想拨开红巾一瞧,却落入另一人的掌心,被掀开的红巾飘落,映入眼帘的是一名身穿大红喜袍的俊秀男子,一见此人,李承鄞脸色一变,迅速抽回被紧握的手,撑着身子往后挪开一点距离,漆黑眼眸褪去迷惑,只剩下满满的怒气,周遭的气场是不容抗拒的威严气势.

  
  


霎时,两人之间剑拔弩张.....

望向那张不可一世的表情,顾剑再也止不住,噗了一声捧腹大笑,放纵的恣意让他眼角泛泪,此举惹得李承鄞火气更大了,忍不住赏他好几道白眼.

此刻,顾剑不按牌理出牌,直接将李承鄞扑倒在床榻上.

『顾剑你...』

『李承鄞...不对,你是鄞儿..你好香..我的宝贝鄞儿好香.』

温热的气息埋入他的颈子,贪婪地吸取的气味,呼出来的气让李承鄞不能控制的发痒甚至轻颤,窜起一片细细的疙瘩,难以言喻的感觉让李承鄞十分不适,他大力的推了顾剑的胸膛,却拉扯到凤冠上的珠玉金饰.

『痛...』

听见那声喊痛,顾剑挪开身躯,连忙问道『是我压痛你吗?』

『别动! 你太粗鲁了,我帮你解下.』

顾剑将他搀扶起身,替他拿下头顶上的凤冠,却发现他的头皮有点泛红,一面惊呼道 『都破皮流血了,你先别动,我替你上药.』 随即一阵冰凉的在头顶漫延开来,舒缓了不少疼痛的感觉,一抹好闻的香气扑鼻令人放松,一时间竟让李承鄞的神智恍恍惚惚的,没注意到他居然亲昵的窝在顾剑的胸前.

咕鲁!! 咕鲁!! 肚子的鼓噪声,不争气的响起,李承鄞只能害臊的捂住它.

『你饿了?』

『废话,你记得你昨晚有送饭来吗? 我从昨日起就粒米未进甚至滴水未沾,怎么可能不饿.』饿了一整日,李承鄞的脾气上来了,忍不住朝着顾剑碎念了一大串.

顾剑一脸笑意特别从怀里拿出一包油纸,摊开来往前一递,油亮亮又香喷喷的鸡腿,就放在李承鄞眼前.

『来! 快吃..』

李承鄞吞咽了一口水,看了顾剑一眼,犹豫是否要吃顾剑给的东西,老实说他挺怕的,不知道顾剑会在上面做什么手脚.

  
  


见他没有任何动作,还一副若有所思的模样,顾剑为了取信于他,干脆拿起鸡腿啃了一口,才把鸡腿交到他的手上,知道自己的心思被拆穿了,李承鄞胀红着脸,索性也不矫情了,豪迈的拿起鸡腿猛嗑起来.

  
  


饥饿之下,吃什么都津津有味,他一心沉浸......却没有自觉到,顾剑的筹谋已经悄悄展开了.

  
  


  
  


  
  


李承鄞吞下最后一口肉,意味未尽的将鸡骨头又啃了一遍,才依依不舍的把骨头放回油纸上.

  
  


抬起油腻腻的双手,李承鄞正愁着哪里有帕子可以擦手,霎那间,顾剑执起他的手指,温柔的送进自己的嘴里含住,用舌尖细细吸吮扫过一遍,没有心理准备的李承鄞整个傻愣住了,舌头又擦过指尖,窜起一阵酥麻挠得他心底发慌,惊恐的想抽回手指.

  
  


倏然,顾剑猛然一咬,椎心刺痛的感觉,让李承鄞忍不住倒抽一口气.

  
  


从口中褪出湿漉漉的手指,顾剑深黑暗沉双眸像是在盯猎物一般瞅着他不放,低哑的嗓音开口喝止他『你最好别轻举妄动.』

  
  


  
  


  
  


依序顾剑又含进另一只手指,灵巧的舔舐仿佛在逗弄嬉戏,温热的唾液不断翻搅甚至大力吸吮,渍渍的水声传出,甚至越来越明显,一股恶心难受的感觉涌上,李承鄞蹙起眉头他再忍不住了,又想抽回手指,只是顾剑这次咬的更用力了,泛出的血珠夹杂一股铁锈味混着唾液在口中弥漫开来.

  
  


『顾剑快放开我的手.』

  
  


从松开的口中抽回手指,上头留下一道深刻的咬痕,李承鄞恼怒的握紧拳头,咬着牙怒斥他『顾剑你知道我是谁? 我可是当今太子,怎能容你如此放肆.』

  
  


『太子又如何,你忘了吗? 咱们拜堂了,你就是我的妻.』

  
  


『你....』

  
  


  
  


  
  


顾剑虔诚地捧起他因愤怒胀红的脸庞,拇指轻轻地来回磨蹭他的唇畔,迫使李承鄞与他四目相交.

  
  


渐渐地,顾剑的灼热体温离他越来越近,油然而生的恐惧压得他快喘不过气,李承鄞恐慌的攀住他的手臂,不顾高傲的自尊,开口求他 『顾剑你能不能饶了我,我答应你..你要什么都可以...只要不是小枫,我什么都答应你.』

  
  


『李承鄞你的承诺已经不值钱了,我不会再相信你了,今晚...你只能是我的.......』

  
  


既然多说无益,李承鄞也不想装可怜,他阴狠的瞪着顾剑,冷冷开口『你就不怕,我之后会杀了你.』

  
  


顾剑将一只做工精细的珠钗放在他掌心,一面说道 『不必了!现在...现在你就可以杀了我.』

  
  


『朝这里扎下去...多大力都行,因为我今晚死都不会放了你..』

  
  


李承鄞还未回过神,就被一股蛮横的力量将他拽了过来,随即与他唇齿相撞,嗑得他的唇畔又裂开了,刺痛感拉回李承鄞的神智,他使出全部的力气将顾剑推开,一个闪躲他离开床榻,也离开顾剑的牵制.

  
  


此刻,李承鄞瞪大着双眼,双手紧握着珠钗,将闪着光芒的尖锐朝向顾剑,开口警告 『你别过来,我真的会杀了你....』

  
  


此话一出,顾剑挪起脚步一步步地逼近,一时间他浑身上下散发出深沉浑沌的欲望,李承鄞不断的告诫自己不可慌张,默默的摆好架式想与顾剑奋力一搏.

  
  


无奈,事与愿违....

  
  


顾剑一个闪身就把李承鄞一肩扛起狠狠的压到床榻上,一切都来不及反应,一道黑影压身,与他相抵额头,喃喃说道 『我就要你,若你难受...就不要手软,我会让你扎得痛快...』

  
  


顾剑紧握着他的手,任由尖锐抵住自己的胸膛,此刻他的表情没有一丝犹疑,他是认真的....

  
  


李承鄞还没缓过来,突然其来顾剑欺身贴近,含住他的唇瓣与他纠缠,霎那间,尖锐没入体内渗出滴滴鲜红,没一会,顾剑加深这个吻,顺势搂住他,深沉的吸吮他口中所有的液体甚至所有的气息,顾剑无视珠钗一寸寸的深入,一心只想与李承鄞至死方休.

  
  


无法进气的痛苦,令李承鄞浑身颤抖,任他如何极力喘息,却不进任何一分,奋力挣扎下他使出浑身的力气拔起没入的珠钗,大力的又朝着同一处扎下,狠狠劈开伤口,任由冰凉的尖锐长驱直入.

  
  


一瞬之间,涌上的红沾湿喜袍慢慢泛成一片暗色.

  
  


一瞬之间,猛然的疼痛让顾剑停下动作,也让他瞬间抽白脸色,他低下头凑近李承鄞的耳廓,用着低哑的嗓音说着 『对!我的鄞儿做得很好,是该给你奖励了.』

  
  


随即李承鄞的腰际一松,原本的束缚褪开了,连同凤袍的的衣结被解开,炽热的手放肆的游走,在他身上的每一分,长时间习武的粗茧摩挲在那最为娇嫩的两处,残忍的揉捏任由指腹不断勾扯,面对如此极致的折磨,李承鄞强忍他加诸身上的痛意,压抑蚕食他心中的难耐.

  
  


李承鄞双手抵住顾剑滚烫的胸膛,咽下住呼之欲出的呻吟,勉强开口『顾剑你...别这样...』

  
  


闻言,顾剑忍不住低声笑出,顺手褪去凤袍内的底裤,碰触那勃发胀热的下身,一阵微凉吹拂,凤袍早已敞开,湿热的气息贴吻他每一寸肌肤,引来李承鄞浑身颤栗,所有的热...所有的痴狂全都聚集于下腹,让他硬到脑袋一片空白,无法自持....想握住自己的下身自行解决.

  
  


早就发现他的意图,顾剑狠狠抓住他手,与他缠握在床榻上,空闲的另一手灵巧的探入隐密的一处,细细辗压一寸又一寸的埋入,窜起的灼热又痒又麻,亟欲缓解的顶端流泄出一丝黏稠,让他情动到卷曲脚趾,对李承鄞而言,这一切就犹如万蚁钻心般的折磨,顾剑在他身上点燃的每一分欲火,如同地狱业火一般烧得他体无完肤,每一次的碰触就是一次残忍的对待,涌上的恶心彻底碾碎他高傲的自尊.

  
  


顾剑仍旧不放过他,不断刺激隐藏的最深处,强烈冲击让他失去思考能力,撕裂开他全身的每一处.

  
  


此时此刻,李承鄞再也分不清楚何谓痛苦何谓欢愉,只手弄权布局弑兄,残忍的李家血脉,顾家的血海深仇,最寒冷的东宫,无时无刻的权谋算计........还有此生的挚爱.

  
  


顿时,全被融成一块,原来人生不过如此........

  
  


霎那间,一把滔天欲火将一切化为灰烬,也抹去他仅剩的神智.

  
  


李承鄞不再挣扎他浑身瘫软就像一只破碎的娃娃,任由空洞无神占据着他的灵魂,顾剑发现有异,他停下动作轻轻的拍打着他的脸庞,呼喊着 『李承鄞....醒醒...李承鄞...快醒醒阿!』

  
  


一切失控了,顾剑惊慌失措的不断呼喊,他担忧的抱紧他,朝着几处穴道按压,试图唤醒他,没多久,李承鄞恢复意识,他吃力的望向眼眶似乎有点泛泪的顾剑.

  
  


忽然他觉得很可笑,默默地闭上眼,使力的抓紧顾剑的手臂,颤抖开口 『杀..了...我...我求你,杀了..我.』

  
  


听见那微弱的嗓音,顾剑总算放心,他抵住他的额头,语气有点哀求的唤着他 『好! 李承鄞你看着我.』

  
  


如此卑微....让李承鄞睁开双眸,漆黑的眼珠露出不解的神色,一时间,两人的眼中只剩彼此.

  
  


顾剑一脸痴迷地看着他,呢喃说道 『我会杀了你,你想死...我陪你,我的命是你的...是你李承鄞的.』

  
  


原以为自己经过这一夜残忍的凌辱,所有的一切都会被摧毁殆尽,没想到却有拥有男人承诺的一条命.

  
  


对!! 只要杀了他,我李承鄞还是李承鄞......没有人会知道,我早已如此不勘.

  
  


随即,顾剑又施予刺激加快摩蹭早就化作一摊软柔的穴口,下身勃发的欲望终于压过李承鄞的神智,任由破碎的呻吟支配自己,欲望甜美的果实不时蛊惑着他,李承鄞撑起身躯紧贴着顾剑,他放纵自己与顾剑唇舌相缠.

  
  


末了,顾剑加重穴口的力道给他冲击,逼得李承鄞全身发软松开了他.

  
  


所有的快感迅速将李承鄞淹没,他全身弓起来,任由温热的白浊喷发出来,将大红的喜袍打湿,过没多久他眼皮变得很沉重,在陷入沉睡前,他听见顾剑声音犹如魑魅魍魉一般,在他耳边低吟着『你陪我巫山云雨,我陪你共赴黄泉...此生我的命是你的.』


End file.
